Hair Dye: The Sequel
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Pranks can be great fun to do, and when one person is inspired to recreate a prank from the past, he has to make sure not to get caught like his predecessor did. Sequel to Hair Dye by Riku Kingdom Hearts. Done with permission.
1. Oh no! Not again!

**A/n: This story is a bit of a Sequel to Hair Dye, written by Riku Kingdom Hearts. Riku has given me permission to write and post this. Please make sure to read that story so this one makes sense!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Oh not again! (Axel)**

* * *

Sora woke up with a large grin on his face as he chuckled, he had just had the best dream ever! Or rather it was actually a flashback to one of Roxas's memories. It had been the memory of Demyx dying everyone's hair and the amusing drama that happened due to Demyx's prank. Now he wanted to dye everyone's hair himself to see what kind of reactions they would have.

If he wanted to do that he would need access to that dye that Demyx used, or some other magical hair dye. So he either needed to find Demyx or he needed to make Magical hair dye. Looking at his clock he saw it was still early. With a yawn he went back to catch another hour or two of sleep. His last thoughts before he fell asleep was that he really wanted to dye everyones hair.

Later when he had woken up again he continued to wonder on how he was going to do it. Deciding to get some fresh air he headed outside of the tower and started wandering around through the forest. About half an hour later he was about ready to head back to the tower when he heard someone mutter, "Now this is my kind of mission, I can kick back relax and simply observe."

He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but it sounded like Demyx. His luck couldn't be that good could it? As he went towards the voice and found that it was in fact Demyx he grinned. His luck was just that awesome.

Now to see if Demyx would be willing to give him some hair dye. He walked into the clearing and Demyx got this startled expression on his face.

"Ugh, don't tell me I'm actually going have to fight!" The man whined. "This was just supposed to be a simple recon mission."

"Nope no fighting from me at this moment," Sora said grinning as Demyx got a baffled look on his face.

"No? That's good then, I'll just be leaving."

"Wait, actually I was hoping to run into you."

Demyx froze, "Yeah? Why would you want to speak to me?"

"I was thinking about that hair dye prank you pulled."

The blonde's hands immediately went to his mullet. "What about it? Did Axel tell you about it or something?" He asked hesitantly.

"Or something," Sora said mysteriously, "Anyways I would like to do the prank as well…"

Demyx blinked and he seemed to relax a bit, "Why would you want to play a prank."

"I'm bored and it seemed like it would be entertaining to do."

"Say I do supply you with the dyes, Axel knows how to wash it out already."

Sora paused as he thought about this, "Then can it be changed so it needs something else to wash it out?"

Demyx thought over it, "Well yes they could, but how would you change it so they have to be washed out?"

"Well we could make it so you have to use magical lemonade."

"Magical...Lemonade?" Demyx repeated incredulously.

"First random thing that came to my mind, beside I don't think anyone else will ever think to wash there hair with lemonade infused with magic."

"Your right, I don't think they would even think to wash there hair with lemonade." Demyx agreed.

"So will you help?"

"Only if you let me stick around to watch." Demyx agreed with a giddy expression on his face.

Sora paused before shrugging, "If you get caught it's not my fault."

"Deal, I will go make up the dyes and be back here tomorrow," With that Demyx opened a dark corridor and vanished.

Sora went back to the castle and pretended everything was normal. The next day he left the tower and waited for Demyx in the clearing. He had been waiting for about ten minutes when the man appeared holding a bag.

"Here we go, you'll have to figure out how your getting these dyes into the tower. I guess your doing the first one tonight? Will you tell me who your starting with?"

"I figured that Axel should be first, since he would be the hardest to get if he is aware that someone is going around dyeing hair." Sora answered seeing no harm in telling Demyx.

"I hope you plan on doing something especially mean to him since he was the one who betrayed me last time." Demyx said with a grumble.

"You'll just have to see." Sora chuckled.

Demyx smirked.

Sora went back to the tower and snuck through the halls to his room, where he stored the dyes in his closet underneath a few extra clothes.

Waiting for night to fall he grinned as he grabbed his first choice of dye. Sneaking through the tower was easy as no one expected anything to happen. He found Axel's room and entered, getting to work he used the magical dye to color Axels hair.

As soon as he was done he left back to his room and went to sleep.

Waking up the next morning he went to the kitchen for breakfast. Yen Sid and Mickey were already there. Usually they all ate breakfast together. A few minutes later a tired Riku came in with a yawn. Soon Kairi came in chatting with Donald and Goofy. The only person to have not arrived was Axel.

A few more minutes passed before the man came in, when he did everyone went silent in shock as Axel now had a bright yellow hair. Axel paused as he yawned and noticed everyone staring at him. "What are you looking at?" He asked them.

Donald started laughing as he pointed at Axel. Sora laughed as well unable to hold it in now that someone else has started.

"What?" Axel asked now wide awake.

"Y-your hair." Kairi managed to get out in between chuckles.

Riku was snorting.

Mickey just seemed shocked.

Yensid summoned a mirror so Axel can see himself.

"No! My hair! How did this...?!" Axel seemed completely confused, "Is Demyx doing this again?"

"Demyx?" Mickey asked.

"Ya, he did this before dyed everyones hair in the Organization… but to wash it out it's just some magical water."

"He dyed everyones hair, how did he manage to do that? Isn't he the cowardly one we ran into before?" Sora asked pretending to be confused.

"Yeah he is the cowardly one. Anyways I'm going to go wash this out."

Thirty minutes later it was only him, kairi and Riku hanging out when Axel stormed through the halls, his hair still a bright yellow.

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. The magical water isn't working. Demyx must have changed the recipe." Axel growled.

"Are you so sure it's Demyx? Couldn't it be someone else?" Riku asked.

Axel shook his head, "Those dyes were made by Demyx, there the only type of its kind… It's highly unlikely that Demyx isn't doing this, or at least he will be involved in some way."

"He could be supplying someone with the dyes." Riku mused.

"What do you think Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Well if he did dye Axel's hair than he must have somehow snuck in here right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

Axel continued through the halls. As soon as the guy was out of earshot Riku snickered, "He looks ridiculous with that hair."

Sora and Kairi both nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day passed with much amusement from them as Axel seemed to be stalking the halls looking for Demyx.


	2. The King's Colors

**Chapter Two: The King's Colors**

It was once more night time and Sora was grinning as he picked out his choice of the colors he had available. His target of choice for tonight would be King Mickey. He exited out of his room and blinked in shock as he saw Demyx leaning against the wall.

He should probably be worried about the fact that one of the organization members managed to sneak in, but his heart told him to trust the Nobody. "I saw what you did to Axel's hair, I was curious as to why you choose yellow?" Demyx whispered.

"Well his hair is naturally red and he uses fire, you did blue last time which reminds me of water, I figured I finish the set and do yellow for lightning." Sora whispered back.

Demyx let out a snicker. The two walked through the halls till Sora arrived at Mickey's room. Sneaking in he took out the first dye and used it as Demyx watched. Than using his second color he smirked in satisfaction. The two snuck back out to Sora's room.

"So why are you here?" Sora asked quietly.

"I'm here to mostly watch," Demyx grinned a bit as he added, "I find it amusing that Axel thinks it is me. And I want to know if you get caught."

"If I don't get caught, I'm hoping they continue assuming its you."

Demyx rolled his eyes as he responded, "Gee thanks blame it on your supplier."

Sora chuckled, "That makes you sound like a drug dealer."

The Nobody's gold eyes widen and he seemed to choke a bit, "I can't believe," He laughed a bit, "That you compared me to a drug dealer," Demyx paused before he grinned and said, "Though that's kind of true, maybe thats my master plan get you hooked on pranking people and have you join our side."

"Maybe my actual master plan is to convince you to betray the organization and join us." Sora joked back.

Demyx just shook his head and with a grin he opened a corridor of darkness and disappeared.

Sora went to sleep.

Waking up the next morning he looked at the time and winced, he had woken up late. He made his way to the breakfast room where he was the last person to come in. "We need to find this Demyx person." Master Yen Sid was saying.

Sora upon seeing Mickey snickered. The king had his ears a gold color and his fur was purple. He truly wore the Kings Colors.

Mickey didn't seem to mind though. He seemed puzzled though as he asked, "How is Demyx even able to dye us, without us waking up?"

Axel shrugged, "It's a magical hair dye. I think that about sums it up."

"We will set up patrols so that we can catch the intruder." Master Yen Sid spoke calmly. With that he got up and left Mickey following after him.

As Sora got some food he asked, "So… King Mickey now wears the king colors." Sora said jokingly.

Kairi grinned and gave a nod, "Yeah,"

"What do you mean by the kings colors?" Goofy asked.

"Well purple is the royal color, because it used to be really expensive to make. And gold could be considered a kings color, because kings often have a lot of treasure." Riku explained.

"Well this is an outrage!" Donald cried out. "How dare someone make fun of the king."

Axel snorted, "I don't think Demyx cares about the king, after all he even dared to dye Larxene's hair… and Xemnas's."

"He dyed Larxene's hair?" Goofy asked.

Axel chuckled, "Yeah it was this bright neon pink, she was so pissed about it."

Everyone chuckled at the imagery of Larxene with pink hair.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to be checking my mirror every morning." Kairi said with a tinkling laughter.

The others all nodded.

Later that evening Yen Sid called them to his office. "We will take three hour shifts, for the First shift it will be Mickey and Riku, Following will be Sora, Donald, and Goofy. And the final shift will Kairi and Axel." With that Mickey and Riku started there patrol and everyone else went to bed.

**A/n: I hope yall enjoyed!**


	3. Party Hair

**Chapter Three: A Master at Work.**

Sora stood in his room, wondering what to do. Should he dye someone's hair now during Riku's shift? Or do it during Kairi's shift?

He figured it would be easier to do it during Kairi and Axel's shift and so he fell asleep. Riku woke him up saying they didn't see anybody and so Sora got up and started patrolling. Donald and Goofy were both patrolling different hallways.

His three hours passed in a bore and after he woke Kairi he returned to his room, currently the only people who would be sleeping, would be Master Yen Sid, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Or himself.

Once more a corridor of Darkness opened in his room and on instinct he summoned his keyblade before seeing that it was Demyx. He put his keyblade away.

"They do realize that I can easily just portal into any of there rooms right? If they were looking for me by patrolling the halls that's kinda useless." Demyx whispered with a quiet chuckle.

"But opening the corridor makes a slight noise. Goofy for sure would wake up if that was directly in his room." Sora pointed out.

"True, anyways who are you going to do tonight?"

"I was thinking myself, I don't really have to worry about them being suspicious, but I figured I would get mine done with."

Demyx grinned, "Go to sleep then, I'll do it, that way you can be completely surprised in the morning."

Sora paused before nodding. His heart told him that Demyx could be trusted, at least for this. And so he went to sleep, only a tad unnerved by how the Nobody just stood and watched. He woke up and went to his mirror to look at what Demyx had done and gasped. His hair was now a light purple, close to Riku's shade and the tip of his spikes were various bright colors. It had a bright green, blue, and pink, and a few of the tips were a dark bright purple.

Stunned he walked down to the breakfast hall, wondering what everyone else would think of his new hair. It was completely crazy and he honestly didn't know how to feel about it.

As soon as he walked through the door there was a silence as everyone gaped at him. Axel snorted, "Yeah that is definitely Demyx's work."

Everyone burst out laughing at his hair. Sora crossed his arms, "C'mon guys cut it out." He complained.

They just went into more laughter. Sora inwardly was plotting. He wasn't going to let Demyx outdo him. He was going to make whoever was his next target look ridiculous.

The others finally stopped laughing than they looked at him and started laughing all over. Sora couldn't help it the laughing was contagious and he chuckled as well, he did look quite silly after all.

"I have to admit that looks like one of Demyx's best work yet, although Luxord's and Zexion's were pretty crazy."

"Oh what did he do to those two?" Kairi asked.

Axel smirked, "He turned Luxord's head into a playing card, and Zexion's was a rainbow."

The table burst into laughter again. "So Axel, what are we going to do if we catch Demyx?"

"I don't know, last time we cut off his mullet…"

"Hm well we should think about it, since obviously cutting off his mullet didn't do the trick." Riku said.

Sora chuckled, "Maybe have the good fairies change his Cloak to a bright glittery blue."

Everyone at the table laughed at that. They went about the rest of the day normally, though Sora and Riku held a spar which Riku managed to win. Sora was still weak from the whole affair with Xehanort nearly taking over his heart.

Once he managed to regain his strength he would be able to beat Riku. He had wanted to instantly go out to regain his strength, but Master Yen Sid said that he should rest for a couple weeks.

As the sun set Sora went to his room and fell asleep, he already had his target in mind, and what time would be best for getting his victim. He fell asleep with a large grin on his face.

**A/N: Here is a new Chapter and I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you RikuKingdomHearts for letting me do this, I am seriously having fun writing this.**


	4. Is your hair glowing?

**Chapter Four: Is your hair glowing?**

He was woken up for his shift, and he impatiently patrolled the halls, knowing he wouldn't find anything, about halfway through his shift he went back to his room and grabbed the two bottle of hair dye he needed. He paused before turning around to see Demyx leaning against the wall a grin on his face.

"Are you always going to show up?" Sora asked quietly.

Demyx nodded, "Of course, we're partners in crime afterall."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Still planning to let all blame fall on you."

The organization member just snorted, "Just don't make the mistake of trusting Axel. Stupid traitor." Demyx advised before ending in a grumble.

Sora grinned, "Why tell anyone? That way no one can try and turn you in."

"True, so… how do you like your hair?" Demyx asked with a grin.

"It's weird. Very shocking, I look like I am ready for a rave…" Sora said still not really sure how he felt about his hair. "Anyways I better get going to get Riku's hair."

With that he left. He made his way down the halls easily avoiding the areas he knew that Donald & Goofy would be partoling. Walking into his targets room he grinned. He used the two dyes and watched as Riku's hair started to glow a bright purple. Heh, wouldn't Riku be surprised when every time it's dark that his hair will glow.

He snuck back to his room and put the dyes away before going to finish his patrol and than he went to wake up Kairi.

The next morning he was in kitchen eating breakfast when Riku walked in with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. Mickey started to choke as he stared at the now white haired Riku. "When I find Demyx…" Riku hissed glaring at the wall as he shoved food onto his plate.

Sora watched as his friend seemed more livid than ever before, he hoped that Riku never found out it was him dying hairs. An ounce of doubt formed in his mind, perhaps he shouldn't have decided to prank everyone.

But he had started it so now he had to finish it.

"I nearly had a heart attack when I saw my hair!" Riku complained to Mickey.

"I can definitely see why, still your eyes are teal, so at least that shows your not Norted" Mickey said trying to provide a bit of comfort to the angry boy.

"How come we haven't caught him yet?" Riku demanded.

"Well Demyx was really sneaky the first time around, he was able to sneak past Dusk, and he used his magic to help him." Axel explained.

"Is there anything we can do to catch him?"

"Well maybe there is a plan of some sort we can create, or maybe a trap."

"A trap?" Donald repeated.

"Yeah, we might be able lure him to a specific target, or at the very least when he has only one target left we can focus on guarding that person's room."

The discussion dissolved into various plans were made and dismissed as none of them were guaranteed to work.

Later that night when they were doing there patrols he heard a loud laughter and angry shouting. He got up and grinned in amusement as he saw Riku glowering at them in the dark hallway with his bright purple hair. Donald and Goofy were on the floor howling with laughter as Riku glared at them.

"It's not funny, this is ridiculous." Riku hissed in irritation

Soon everyone else showed up wondering what the sound of laughter was for. Axel snickered at Riku's hair. After they had gotten there laughs out of the way they went there own ways. "It seems that Demyx is stepping his game up, he never used glow in the dark before. I wonder why he didn't use it on any of us? Especially since it seems that it can be a completely different color." Axel mused with another snicker.

Sora's grin stretched across his face as he spoke, "Why Riku, your hair looks so lovely like this."

Riku glared at him and Sora gave a frightened gasp, "Oh my! What pretty eyes you have!"

The older boy glowered at him and Sora laughed. "You!" Riku growled and stepped forward.

"Eep!" Sora said and ran as Riku chased after him. When Riku had finally stopped and returned to his room Sora grinned, excitement and adrenaline coursing through him. He wanted to finish what he had started and dye everyone else's hair. He wondered who his next target should be.

**A/N: Thank you Riku Kingdom Hearts for all of your help and support! Make sure to check out their stories!**


End file.
